Oura Hirona
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Oura Hirona (大浦央菜) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project, she officially joined on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography Early Life Oura Hirona was born on September 10, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older brother. 2013 Oura participated in the 12th generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but she failed to join Morning Musume. On September 22, a self introduction video of Oura was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, revealing that she was a new member of the program. On December 7, Oura was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane and Funaki Musubu. All seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Oura will be participating in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Oura Hirona (大浦央菜) *'Nickname:' HiroHiro (ひろひろ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 144cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Denwa de ne" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Takahashi Ai, Goto Maki, Sayashi Riho Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Theater *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Trivia *She wears glasses. *She has her ears pierced. *She wants to be able to rouse people who see her performance abilities. *She was ranked #1 at "forgets items the most" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in having "troubled eyebrows". *She's having a lot of fun being able to see all of the Hello! Project members that she likes. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loves Morning Musume and wants to be part of them. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was that she got some people to support her. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she couldn't appear in Kanojo ni Naritai and Ten Made Nobore at the Nama Tamago Show. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Niinuma Kisora. They have the same lack of experience and they are bad at the same things, so she doesn't want to fall behind her. She thinks Niinuma has already earned the center position and is upset. *She has trouble with finding the rhythm in dancing. Everytime the music starts, her mind goes blank and she can't remember. It's making her appreciative of how hard everyone works, though. *After her first Hello Pro Kenshuusei performance, she was happy to hear people calling her name and making eye contact and waving glowsticks, the fun of it outweighed her nervousness. *She wants to keep improving her skills to become a person that makes people smile by listening to her sing. *Tsunku's comments: "Don't covet what others have, first let's just get you feeling the rhythm. Going straight into 16-beat is the fastest way to do it." See Also *Oura Hirona Gallery *Oura Hirona Concerts & Event Appearances External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014 *Other blogs: Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan/Other Category:2013 additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood type A Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:September Births Category:2000 births Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Oura Hirona